Blenda
}} Blenda is a character that first appeared in Fantendo Sports Resort. She lived underground with her family and several other animal people as part of a doomsday cult that believed Earth had been destroyed, before she was saved by White Goddess, who recruited her to be Cura's doppelganger. She has an alternate personality named Red Money who is stated to be a boy that flirts with girls. Description Blenda is a white goat girl with black and yellow eyes. She has a green robe with a red "religious" sign that represents White Goddess' power that hangs off her. She wears grey pants with green boots and carries around a steel rod that spits out fireworks. Backstory A goat girl who lived with her family in a crazy doomsday cult and forced to live underground under the belief that the surface had been destroyed. She was rescued by White Goddess and worships White Goddess because of this. The cult was taken down in the 60s, so her terminology is somewhat outdated and everything seems strange and new to her. She has a split personality called Red Money that goes by male pronouns that flirts with girls (although these never go anywhere because she's very young). Personality As Blenda, she is sweet albeit easily led to conclusions if given any kind of evidence. She is easily frightened by loud, echoey noises. She is illiterate and cannot read or write, often drawing strange symbols to get her word across. She often dresses up, although often loses track of reality and literally adopts her costume's personality and idiosyncrasies. She is also unaware of anything coming after the 60s, which is when the doomsday cult went underground. This is where Red Money, her most prominent alter ego comes in. Red Money is stated to be the son of a millionaire and is always looking for more schemes to make money off, even if they aren't exactly legal. He is also somewhat of a flirtatious man, flirting with women he comes in contact with. Due to his young age, these do not go anywhere and many find it creepy. Appearances Fantendo Sports Resort She appears in Fantendo Sports Resort as Cura's doppelganger. Relations White Goddess Worships her because she saved her from the underground cult. She begins to question her faith in her over the course of Fantendo Sports Resort although attempts to justify the failings White Goddess goes through. As Red Money, Blenda attempts to flirt with White Goddess. In fact, Red Money is completely unaware that White Goddess seemingly saved him/her at some point and doesn't view White Goddess as a deity but just another person on the resort. Cura Claims to be Cura's worst enemy, despite the fact Cura only really came into existence as a person a couple hours ago. The two bond over their inability to "get" anything after the 80s and their personalities make them easy friends. Trophy Information Gallery Blenda.png|Original look BlendaAlt1.png|Alt 1: White Goddess Robes BlendaAlt2.png|Alt 2: Toriel Outfit BlendaAlt3.png|Alt 3: Red Money BlendaAlt4.png|Alt 4: Lethalverse Strafe Poncho BlendaAlt5.png|Red Money II: The Search for More Money Blenda2018.png|Blenda Post-Victory Trivia *Originally Blenda was going to be another robot, but Exotoro screwed up by drawing what would become Blenda's right ear. She instead just drew a goat person and that's how Blenda was born. *Blenda's design is obviously inspired from Toriel and Asriel's designs, both from Undertale. However, the eyes are based off Cura's. *Her backstory is slightly based off the premise of the Netflix show Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt. *Blenda's role as Cura's doppelganger makes no sense initially, however there are a couple reasons why they are doppelgangers: **Cura is a robot based off the likenesses of a human, where as Cura is a goat based off the likenesses of a human. **Both share the same stats and basic personality traits. **Both come from worlds that didn't progress to modern times. Cura is from the 80s, where as Blenda was born into a world that never progressed past the 60's. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Doppelgangers Category:Fantendo Sports Resort Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Illiterate Characters